


The Perfect Spy

by Opatoes



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opatoes/pseuds/Opatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being thrown into the Shadowzone, after seeing the cause he has stood for since the beginning fall so quickly, and knowing that he will soon join his master in the allspark, there are a few things left in Soundwave's mind: Laserbeak's survival and final observations of the Autobots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Spy

The first few moments upon entering the shadowzone was confusion. Then anger. Followed shortly by a very intense bit of panicking.

He knew exactly where he was, and as far as he could tell? He was fragged already. No cubes of energon were to be found in this area. He was unable to contact anyone through his commlink. The cause was lost and there was little hope left for the Decepticons. He saw Shockwave and Starscream escape. Saw Knock Out try to defect. Most importantly, he watched Megatron fall to his death. He wanted to look away- to pretend this was false. But he couldn’t. Maybe Megatron would live- but the cause was lost. Perhaps if they were lucky, Megatron would survive and live enough to take down Prime, but he wouldn’t hold his breath for that. He had to face the facts, and to face the very likely reality that Megatron was gone.

Priority one was to pur Laserbeak into an extended stasis. Soundwave didn’t want to lose his only remaining minicon- and if Laserbeak had to join the allspark, he wanted to be sure they could at least be there with the other deployers.

He wandered the familiar halls, watching as the Autobots moved about their new homes, paying him no mind. Ultra Magnus pacing about at odd hours of the night trying to look for _something_ (Decepticon bugs? Scraplets? Specks of dirt?), Smokescreen desperately trying to be friends with the wreckers, Arcee seeming to spend most of her nights not recharging at all.

How lucky he was when he found  that he could still observe every behavior in the mainworld every second, able to get ready the moment someone so much as thinks about setting up a space bridge. In a way, he was the best spymaster now. He could see everything without anyone ever seeing him. This wouldn’t be so terrible, if he weren’t stuck here, if Megatron were alive, if he didn’t have a 50% chance of dying.

It all started to meld together after a while, though. If you focused on one thing for too long, you could miss all sorts of other data, from his own experience. The easiest way was to just take in everything going on at any second, taking just a glimpse at each view, not spending more than a nanoklik processing the information. That is the only way he really knew how to examine everything. So for the most part, he ignored everything going on until someone went near the bridge controls.

One bot that didn’t get ignored so much, though, was Arcee. Soundwave was always impressed with her. She was by far one of the more mature bots without the effect of being entirely uptight. She wasn’t getting herself stuck in walls like Smokescreen, but she was able to have fun and be plenty entertaining, unlike Ultra Magnus.

He started to observe everything about her. Her fighting game strategies against the other kids. Her little look into the camera whenever Miko or Bumblebee said something incredibly embarrassing. Her odd little twitch whenever one of the kids complained about spider problems. The amount of time she spent tossing and turning in berth. How often she seemed to suddenly wake up in the middle of the night and make a quick check up on the others. These little details fascinated Soundwave, and he did end up having some parts of his memory bank storing more and more information about Arcee.

Soundwave was surprised that _he,_ of all mecha, was getting lonely in here. He was almost always uninterested in companionship, particularly from Autobots, but even still, he was dying to be able to converse with someone. No one to communicate with, nothing he needed to do, but still everyone to watch.

He wasn’t absolutely alone, though. Many more cybertronians were on this Nemesis, as well, though none of them were actually alive. In his earlier days, if he needed to ensure a mech would be gone for good, he would send them to this dimension. It did ensure they would be gone. He wasn’t aware of how often he did it until he found all sorts of bodies scattered across the ship. Most of them were found where the controls for the space bridge were, as a chance to escape. It was hopeless, of course. They would generally run out of energy before they could press anything, and none of them were ever competent enough to time their bridge exactly when someone else timed a bridge.

The days seemed to drone on, Soundwave for the most part staying put and observing, awaiting a chance to escape. He does enjoy the little encounters he manages to have with the rookie, however.

Smokescreen was trying to sneak up on Arcee, his phase shifter activated. It didn’t look like he was planning any grand malicious scheme. No plans on putting Arcee in the wall. He probably just thought he could look cool by misusing the ancient rare relic.

Even though he knew it wouldn’t change anything, he did move between Smokescreen and Arcee, laughing internally at the image of Smokescreen bonking himself on an invisible wall and looking ridiculous.

He stopped laughing when it actually happened. Smokescreen looked as bewildered as Soundwave felt.

With repeated tests and a very frustrated Elite Guardsmech, he found that the phase shifter seemed to put the other at least partially in the shadowzone. He wasn’t sure the extent, but he could definitely make Smokescreen look like a fool by accidentally running into something that’s not there. Soundwave got his entertainment where he could.

Time went on, and he was honestly surprised how long he lasted. He would spend most of his time in stasis, avoiding common Smokescreen locations, waking himself up only on the weekends, when there was a chance of the kids being bridged over. The Autobots actually created an area with conditions livable for a human. It was complete with all sorts of entertainment for them, bunk beds, couches.

He soon found out there was wifi. Now, this gave him an idea.

He had to conserve energy at this point, and the simplest way was by staying in this bridge control room, scavenging whatever remaining energon these bots had. Disgusting? Perhaps. None of this was ideal at all, and he was fully prepared to go offline.

He lived a long life, and with his own cause gone, he would be fine with dying for his cause, as long as he could get Laserbeak to safety. And, ideally, being able to communicate with Arcee a little. With a little bit of searching, he found one of the few accounts Arcee made, on what looked like some social media site, and although it only had one post and hadn’t been updated in a year, still sent some messages and videos to Arcee before he enacted his plan.

He was always a quiet, silent figure. He lived as one, and he would die as one, it seemed. This would be his last possible chance to escape from here. Even if he escaped? No doubt the Autobots would shoot him down.

Still, he sent the text to Jack’s phone. One that seemed to come from his mom. One warning him that she “found his stash” and that he needed to come home right now to be grounded. He certainly hoped that’s how parents grounded children. Whatever grounding was.

Jack didn’t have a stash of anything in his room, but the moment he heard that text, he had went to ask the first bot he could for a bridge. Arcee was already setting it up, as planned. Soundwave got his own bridge set up, opening it the moment he watched a digit go for the button. It was synchronized perfectly. And, as expected, they were taking a moment before entering it, saying their goodbyes. This was his chance.

His last moment.

The only hope for survival he had left.

He ran for the bridge. It had been so long since he had moved in this manner. For stellar cycles, he hasn’t made more movement than he needed to. Every move was calm, calculated, deliberate, graceful. But his run was none of these things. It looked like a drunken stumble, starting off quickly, and becoming slower as he went on, collapsing when he finally got through.

Soundwave was sure Laserbeak would come out of stasis when he offlined, that they would be able to find energon and escape. They were always a bright one. His vision blurred, soon fading to black, the last thing he could see being several Autobots standing over him.

This was why it was surprising to find himself awake in the medbay, Laserbeak awake and comfortably perched on Arcee’s shoulder, hissing at a far too curious Elite Guardsmech trying to poke at the deployer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago, and intended to make this a Soundcee fic, but I never managed to get to the part where they have an actual two sided communication. Maybe someday, I'll continue this and try again to make this an actual shipping fic.


End file.
